onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece and Fairy Tail: Unlimited Adventure
One Piece x Fairy Tail is an action-adventure, comedy-drama and romance anime crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the One Piece and Fairy Tail verses joining together for the first time on following the Straw Hat Pirates' journey to the New World after the Dressrosa Saga based on the fanfiction author "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Plot Overview TBA Episodes Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) ***Blizzard (Mamoru Miyano) **Nami (Akemi Okamura) **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai) **Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ōtani) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Brook (Yūichi Nagashima) **Monkey D. Aika (Yuka Terasaki) ***Kumi (Yui Horie) *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) ***Happy (Rie Kugimiya) **Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) Allies * One Piece *Trafalgar D. Water Law (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Jupiter (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Kin'emon (Kenyu Horiuchi) *Kozuki Momonosuke (Ai Orikasa) *Straw Hat Grand Fleet **Bartolomeo **Cavendish **Sai **Ideo **Leo **Hajrudin **Orlumbus *Sabo (Tōru Furuya) **Jacob *Koala (Satsuki Yukino) *Whitebeard Pirates **Edward Newgate ***Stefan **Portgas D. Ace **Marco **Jozu *Jinbe (Katsuhisa Hōki) *Boa Hancock (Kotono Mitsuishi) *Emporio Ivankov (Mitsuo Iwata) *Kuzan Fairy Tail *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Lisanna Strauss (Harumi Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Freed Justine (Junichi Suwabe) *Bickslow (Yoshihisa Kawahara) *Evergreen (Saori Seto) *Sting Eucliffe **Lector *Rogue Cheney **Frosch *Yukino Aguria *Minerva Orland *Kagura Mikazuchi *Mavis Vermilion *Celestial Spirits **Celestial Spirit King **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Libra **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Pisces **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Lyra **Pyxis Adversaries One Piece *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (Akio Ōtsuka) *Marines **Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Borsalino/Admiral Kizaru (Unshō Ishizuka) **Issho/Admiral Fujitora (Ikuya Sawaki) **Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp **Vice Admiral Smoker (Mahito Ōba) **Vice Admiral Auguste **Vice Admiral John Giant **Vice Admiral Tsuru **Vice Admiral Momonga **Sentomaru **Captain Coby ***Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo **Captain Tashigi **Marine K-9 Unit ***Ken ***Shiryu ***Crystal ***Kage *Buggy **Galdino/Mr. 3 *Kung-Fu Dugongs *Crocodile/Mr. 0 *Rob Lucci *Hody Jones *Eneru *Wapol *Gecko Moria **Perona *Bartholomew Kuma *Dracule Mihawk *Caesar Clown **Smiley *Donquixote Doflamingo **Rita Fairy Tail *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Red Lotus **Mikhail Deathwing **Notus **Twelve Magic Knights ***Geron ***Kessler Blitz ***Horan ***Wynonna ***Kensei Ares ***Helena Lamford ***Xyla ***Nikola Wells ***Kagegisō ***Lily Corré ***Xever ***Nightmare **Clay *Future Rogue Cheney **Motherglare *Macbeth/Midnight *Erik/Cobra *Sawyer/Racer *Sorano Aguria/Angel Minor Characters * Devil Fruits, Fighting Styles, Magic and Abilities Devil Fruits *Logia Devil Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Human-Human Fruit Fighting Styles *Black Leg Style *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style Magic *Caster Magic **Aera **Air Magic **Airspace **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Blood Magic **Copy Magic **Crash **Dark Écriture **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Devil Slayer Magic **Earth Magic **Earth-Make **Fairy Magic **Fire Magic **Gravity Change **Heavenly Body Magic **High Speed **Human Possession **Ice Devil Slayer Magic **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Illusion Magic **Jutsu Shiki **Letter Magic **Light Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Nature Magic **Necromancy Magic **Plant Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Reflector **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Satan Soul **Seith Magic **Shadow Magic **Sleep Magic **Slowing Magic **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Spatial Magic **Take Over **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Teleportation Magic **Territory **The Knight **Transformation Magic **Umbral Possession **Vehicle Magic **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wood-Make **Wool Magic **Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic *Holder Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Card Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **God's Armor **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sleep Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Human Subordination **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Keratin Body **Light Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Maguilty Sense **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Dragon Force *Haki **Armaments Haki **Conqueror's Haki **Observation Haki *Melee Combat Locations New World * Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia * References Site Navigation Category:One Piece and Fairy Tail Wiki